Mr. Black
Mr. Black was a lead character in Klay World: Off the Table who, alongside Smiling Gary, only appeared in the Off the Table. He was voiced by Robert Benfer. Description Mr. Black was described by Dr. Bob as "The smartest klayman in Klay World," and, despite acting as ridiculously dim-witted as most klaymen, he was, in fact, smart enough to invent a time machine (which was later stolen by Dr. Brown). He wears a red tie with brown dots, but otherwise looks like a generic klayman. Personality He has a notably short temper. Some examples of his temper can be seen with his interactions with Pick, where he often reacts violently to Pick's mishaps. He also wanted to know if the aliens spoke English not because of scientific curiosity, but rather because he wanted to know if they were making fun of him. Synopsis Main article: Klay World: Off the Table Mr. Black was introduced by Dr. Bob during a rally where he spoke in front of all of the klaymen in Klay World (Aside from Vince, who was asleep at the time). He informed the klaymen that Smiling Gary had been contacted, through radio, by "another species of klay people," and that he, Dr. Bob, Gary, and Pick were going to build a truck and leave the house to find the aliens that contacted them. He was later contacted by Chip and Rick. Chip said that he wanted to join them on their adventure, but he refused at first. However, he later agreed when Chip said that his uncle was Dr. Brown and that the only way he'd tell him where Dr. Brown was would be if he agreed to let them help. After the team aquired a truck on the internet, he gave a send off speach to Klay World where he announced that he, Chip, Gary and Pick were going to leave the table and that Dr. Bob would stay behind and keep in touch through radio. Rick was left out because there was no room on the truck for more than four people. After some time of the team exploring a neighborhood in Austin, Texas, Chip discovered that Mr. Black had absolutely no plan for what they were going to do. This later created an argument between the two when Chip angrily accused Mr. Black of endangering their lives with no plan what-so-ever. When Chip called Mr. Black a woman, he became so angry that he tried to run Chip over with the truck. However, his attempt failed and Chip dodged the truck, causing him to drive into a shovel which acted like a ramp and launched the truck into the air. When it landed, he was fatally wounded from the crash. Chip found him lying in the dirt. With his dying words, Mr. Black told Chip to go back to The Table and use Dr. Brown's time machine to prevent the entire mission from ever happening in the first place. Size Height: 4 Inches Weight: 113.4 grams Quotes "Don't laugh at that. You piss me off." "No. No. No. Give me an answer! None of that half way crap! I need to know. That way I can tell if they're making fun of me or not, because I hate it when people make fun of me!" Trivia *He and Smiling Gary were the only two klaymen not to be rebuilt at the end of the movie. This was because they died outside of the house. Category:Klaymen Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Voiced by Robert Benfer Category:Death by Vehicle accidents Category:Villains